


Chaînes

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Attempted Murder, Collars, F/F, Necklaces, Prison, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Médusa reçoit une visite de Maka en prison mais lorsqu'elle voit une chance de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, les choses ne tournent pas comme prévu.





	Chaînes

**Author's Note:**

> Une de mes premières fanfics smut, sur le prompt Colliers, en tant que kink/fétiche.

Malgré la position de Shibusen au milieu du désert du Nevada, ses cellules les plus profondément enfouies dans les donjons de l'école n'échappaient pas à l'humidité. Aussi, le froid et l'obscurité constante auraient sûrement eu raison d'elle si elle avait possédé une constitution humaine.

Son corps de sorcière la protégeait de telles choses mais pas de la perte de conscience du temps et seules les rares visites qu'elle recevait lui permettaient de remettre, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, les pendules à l'heure.

Tout commençait par des bruits de pas, accompagnés de ceux de portes s'ouvrant puis se refermant, signe que quelqu'un approchait. Une grille coulissait, suivie du grincement des gonds et de l'apparition de la lumière orangé d'une torche dans la cellule.

À la lueur de la flamme, les yeux verts de Maka étaient illuminés de reflets étranges. Dans le noir de ces cellules cachées au commun des mortels, personne qui s'y aventurait n'avait l'air tout à fait sain d'esprit.

Médusa avait été, les premières fois, quelque peu surprise que ce soit la jeune meister qui fut démangée par la curiosité pour aller jusqu'à venir la trouver dans l'oubliette où Shinigami l'avait jetée. S'il avait fallu parier sur quelqu'un, elle aurait plutôt imaginé le docteur Stein. Cependant, celui-ci s'était montré plus prudent et avait préféré ne pas s'approcher, restant à l'abri sous la lumière du soleil. Peut-être était il vraiment une cause perdue au fond.

La meister s'était présentée à elle sous le prétexte qu'elle avait besoin de conseils et Médusa avait tout de suite su comment elle devait manœuvrer pour la faire venir à nouveau. Depuis, Maka était repassée douze fois lui rendre visite à des intervalles irrégulières. Les dernières fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, celle-ci devait avoir entre dix-huit et vingt ans. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé à première vue.

Ces rencontres représentaient une chance d'échapper à l'enfermement et de reprendre une part de sa liberté, si infime soit elle. En obtenant une influence grandissante sur Maka, elle gagnerait la possibilité d'améliorer son propre cas. Shinigami savait combien la folie pouvait être attirante, de même que ses soldats, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas pourtant de se jeter dans ses filets.

Lors de leurs premiers échanges, tout s'était déroulé dans sa cellule mais il avait bientôt fallu que la meister demanda à utiliser une salle particulière pour plus de facilité ; ce que lui confiait la sorcière nécessitait un peu d'intimité et la plupart des murs de Shibusen avaient des oreilles.

Un garde tendit un petit coffret à Maka qui l'ouvrit. Médusa savait qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait une série des colliers électriques utilisés pour contenir les prisonniers lorsqu'ils les faisaient sortir de leurs oubliettes. La jeune femme en sortit un de l'étui et s'approcha de la sorcière.

Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, Médusa ne put empêcher son corps de se tendre alors que la meister s'apprêtait à lui enfiler le collier. Elle haïssait la sensation que laissait le cuir contre sa peau, le poids de l'objet autour de son cou.

Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pourtant dans la position où elle se trouvait, les bras et jambes entourés de fers scellés par des pentagrammes. Pour enfermer efficacement des magiciens, il fallait combattre le feu par le feu et Shinigami n'avait sûrement pas hésité un instant avant d'y avoir recours.

Les doigts de Maka bougeaient derrière sa nuque, tandis qu'elle attachait la lanière, elle était toute proche et Médusa pouvait sentir l'odeur vanillée de son shampoing, distinguer une chaîne aux fins maillons dorés contre son cou là où elle enfilait auparavant une cravate sur son ancien uniforme.

Enfin, le collier fut parfaitement refermé. Un instant, les mains de la jeune femme s'attardèrent entre la courbure de la nuque et des épaules de la sorcière puis elles descendirent pour la débarrasser des attaches qui la maintenaient en place.

Avec lenteur, elle se releva tout en faisant attention à bien étirer ses membres engourdis par son immobilité et endoloris par les chaînes. Maka l'observait sans bouger, puis, quand elle eu fini, la meister se dirigea vers la sortie. Médusa la suivit avec derrière elle le garde sur leurs talons, tenant à la main la torche que Maka lui avait laissé.

Ils progressèrent à une allure rapide jusqu'à une petite salle cubique, uniformément blanche et vivement éclairée, ne comportant qu'une table et deux chaises. Le contraste était marquant après les pierres noires du donjon où la lumière du jour ne filtrait pas et les couloirs qui y menaient, Médusa devait se retenir pour ne pas cligner des yeux sous l'éclat des murs immaculés.

La meister claqua presque la porte au nez du garde, les enfermant toutes deux dans la pièce isolée. Puis elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit carré de sol disponible tandis que la sorcière s'asseyait tranquillement sur une chaise. Sous la clarté présente, l'inquiétude de la jeune femme était parfaitement visible sur ses traits et dans son attitude. Elle n'osait visiblement pas tout de suite faire face à Médusa ou ouvrir la discussion et alors qu'elle continuait de tourner en rond, la meister se grattait de temps à autre une croûte noirâtre sur le poignet.

« Je crois qu'il a trop augmenté. », annonça-t-elle finalement.

En échange, la sorcière lui offrit un regard volontairement désintéressé qui ne manqua pas d'agacer davantage sa cadette.

« Il y en a beaucoup trop... Et le niveau continue de monter. »

Croisant les bras, Médusa marqua un temps de silence avant de répondre.

« Je croyais que tu voulais arriver à mieux maîtriser le sang noir présent en toi.

—Évidemment mais j'aimerais pouvoir l'utiliser sans qu'il continue de se propager. »

À ces mots, la sorcière ricana.

« Dommage qu'il s'agisse là du principe même du sang noir. »

Comme Maka ne répondait pas, elle continua.

« As-tu lu les livres que je t'avais conseillé la dernière fois ?

—Oui. Ils ont répondu à une partie de mes questions mais je m'en pose au moins dix nouvelles par réponse reçue. »

Ses ongles continuaient de racler contre la croûte qui, à peine ouverte, se refermait. Le sang noir avait effectivement bien progressé à l'intérieur de son corps.

« C'est parce que la science n'apporte pas des réponses mais davantage de questions. Plus on apprend et plus il y a à apprendre, comme si on marchait sur une route sans fin. Le savoir est illimité mais c'est cela qui nous permet de nous détacher du quotidien morne et ennuyeux, de ces jours qui se ressemblent tous, sans aucune évolution.

—Je déteste quand tu souris comme ça.

—Quand je souris comment ? »

Maka fronça les sourcils et Médusa ne put s'empêcher d'étirer davantage les lèvres. Pas qu'elle le fit totalement exprès, parler de la progression du monde était un de ses bons plaisirs et elle ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler constamment ses sourires. Ça et il était aussi facile que plaisant de titiller la jeune femme en face d'elle.

« Peu importe... Dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin de connaître les composants du sang noir. »

La sorcière agita la tête de gauche à droite.

« Malgré tes progrès, tu es encore loin d'avoir atteint le niveau pour arriver à faire quoi que ce soit avec ces informations.

—Dans ce cas dit moi comment l'arrêter !

—Je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'expériences dans ce sens ; encore une fois, le but était de le faire se propager. »

Ce qui était un vilain mensonge, évidemment, elle aurait eu besoin d'un « antidote » dans le cas où le sang noir aurait eu des effets trop négatifs sur le corps. Ceci dit, elle s'était quand même contentée du minimum syndical d'efforts pour ne pas y perdre trop de temps. Maintenant, elle pouvait toujours espérer que Maka mordrait à l'hameçon et laisserait tomber le sujet mais elle en doutait sérieusement, au vu de l'insistance qu'elle apportait à sa cause.

En effet, la meister se rapprocha davantage et plaça sa main sur le dossier de la chaise où Médusa s'était assise, lui bloquant le passage et affichant une position dominante.

« Je me moque de tes circonstances ; je veux simplement savoir tous les éléments dont tu as connaissance, quels qu'ils soient et aussi peu importants qu'ils puissent sembler sinon...

—Sinon quoi ? »

Maka n'avait clairement pas perdu toute son impulsivité avec le passage à l'âge adulte et la menace sous-entendue ne plaisait pas à Médusa. Peut-être était-il temps de lui faire ravaler son impudence. La sorcière avait toujours apprécié envoyer des piques à sa sœur aînée quand celle-ci tentait d'asseoir sa supériorité, au point même d'en manquer parfois de prudence. Toutes ces personnes bouffies de leur prétendue supériorité lui avaient toujours fait vite perdre patience.

La jeune femme en face d'elle n'avait rien à répondre à sa question, elle était maintenant consciente d'avoir parlé trop vite et ne pouvait que serrer les poings dans une rage silencieuse. Après tout, ce n'était pas son genre de s'essayer au chantage.

Maka possédait bien un interrupteur qui lui permettrait de lancer une décharge électrique à travers le collier qu'elle lui avait enfilé, cependant elle savait que cela provoquerait la mort sur le coup de manière certaine et elle avait besoin de garder la sorcière en vie ; elle ne pouvait donc rien lui faire.

Pourtant elle ne voulait pas se retirer, même sans pouvoir rien rétorquer elle ne reculait pas.

Médusa ne saurait jamais exactement ce qui la poussa à agir. Peut-être était-ce une impulsion, un soupçon de folie, un caprice, l'envie de rabaisser la meister ou un ras-le-bol de la situation dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Dans tous les cas, il lui suffit d'un instant pour que ses bras atteignent leur cible avec sa vivacité de serpent habituelle.

Ses doigts se refermèrent autour des maillons de la chaîne dorée. Prise par surprise, Maka vacilla et Médusa la repoussa facilement contre la table. Le dos collé contre le bois, les jambes bloquées par le corps de la sorcière contre elle, elle se retrouvait sans échappatoire.

Douloureusement, le métal du collier s'enfonçait dans la chair de son cou et ses tentatives de happer l'air ne faisaient que la fatiguer. Ses doigts s'agitaient vaguement contre les mains de son assaillante dans une vaine tentative de se libérer mais même les ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses bras ne parvenaient pas à faire lâcher prise à Médusa.

Celle-ci devait dire qu'elle appréciait plutôt bien la situation. Même si elle n'avait jamais été de ceux qui se complaisaient dans le meurtre, l'acte pouvait parfois satisfaire certaines frustrations. Tuer Maka maintenant ne l'avancerait à rien et Shibusen le lui ferait payer lourdement mais sur le coup, elle s'en moquait. Toutes ces années à planifier et comploter soigneusement pour finalement en arriver là.

Le visage de Maka avait déjà commencé à virer au blanc et sa respiration se limitait à des hoquets rauques. Son enfermement avait affaibli Médusa mais malgré cela, elle avait encore assez de force pour tuer la jeune femme et il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes à tenir.

Dans un dernier effort, la meister éleva à nouveau la main en direction de la sorcière qui crut tout d'abord qu'elle allait tenter à nouveau de la repousser. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle ne parvint pas à réagir à temps lorsque les doigts passèrent autour de la lanière de cuir. Maka tira.

Imperceptiblement, la prise de Médusa se relâcha alors que le visage de la jeune femme se rapprochait. Le choc contre son front l'étourdit et cet instant suffit pour retourner la situation. Un coup de pied la fit basculer en arrière et maintenant leurs positions s'inversaient.

Avec fracas, son dos rencontra le sol et la douleur lui fit perdre les dernières miettes d'emprise qui lui restaient. Maka attrapa ses poignets pour maintenir ses bras derrière sa tête d'une main, l'autre agrippant toujours le collier. Elle se retrouvait assise légèrement au dessus de son bassin, l'empêchant de bouger la partie inférieure de son corps.

Comme la sorcière savait qu'attaquer la meister ne l'avancerait pas loin, le renversement si rapide de la situation ne l'affectait pas mais leur position restait inconfortable.

Pour le moment, la jeune femme tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Sa chaîne avait laissé un filet sombre sur son cou, Médusa trouva que cela constituait un bien meilleur collier.

« Bordel Médusa, tu fais vraiment tout pour me frustrer ? »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus surprenant ; son langage ou le fait qu'elle ait choisi le terme _frustrer_ pour parler de cette tentative d'assassinat. Leur position n'arrangeait rien. Maka étouffa une crise de toux et raffermit sa prise sur la lanière de cuir, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la peau.

« Qu'attends tu de moi, que je te satisfasse ? »

Maka se pencha légèrement davantage. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés, ses joues rougies par le sang qui avait monté à sa tête, Médusa se demanda quand la colère avait disparu de ses yeux, pour faire place à autre chose. Elle laissa son regard traîner sur leur corps entremêlés.

« Eh bien, comme tu peux le constater, je suis toute à toi. »

Cette fois-ci, l'autre se pencha de manière bien plus visible. Sa prise sur les poignets de la sorcière se resserra. Une lueur de doute passa.

« Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire... 

—Quoi, entre me tuer ou me baiser ? »

Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de tourner autour du pot.

La meister détourna les yeux, ne facilitant pas leur situation. Inconsciemment, ses doigts caressaient de temps à autre l'espace entre la peau et le cuir du collier. Elle avait changé mais pas tant que ça ; elle restait une mauvaise menteuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? »

Médusa maugréa. Voilà qu'elle lui faisait le coup de la décence humaine maintenant. Sa sœur, toutes les sorcières auxquelles elle avait eu affaire et chacune des personnes qu'elle avait manipulé n'auraient pas hésité une seconde avant d'agir si elle s'était retrouvée face à eux dans la même position qu'aujourd'hui. Pas Maka ; Maka lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait.

Il se trouvait que Médusa avait toujours pris ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle pouvait et que la seule chose vraiment importante avait toujours été son libre arbitre. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le récupérer mais la meister non plus ne pouvait rien faire présentement pour la sortir de là –et même si elle en avait été capable, elle aurait évidemment refusé d'agir.

Dans une certaine mesure, la mort pouvait être considérée comme un bon échappatoire mais Médusa aimait trop la vie pour l'abandonner ainsi maintenant.

Son autre proposition n'avait été donnée que parce qu'elle avait vu le désir flotter dans les yeux de Maka et voulait enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle supposait qu'elle ne détesterait pas forcément la chose –après tout, le corps avait ses besoins– cependant elle doutait sérieusement d'avoir la motivation pour gérer la petite fixation que semblait s'être découverte Maka pour les colliers. Quand il s'agissait de jeu de pouvoirs, elle détestait perdre et elle n'allait certainement pas donner le contrôle à la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas un chien qui accourait avec plaisir selon le bon vouloir de sa maîtresse.

La sorcière était déjà suffisamment agacée que la proximité et les pensées précédentes aient suffit pour provoquer un début d'excitation chez elle ; pour cela, elle blâmait l'enfermement et l'isolement prolongé.

« Tu comptes ne pas répondre ? »

À chaque seconde Maka lui semblait plus proche qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. En continuant ainsi elle finirait bien par l'embrasser qu'elle le veuille ou non et puisque Médusa était décidé à ne pas montrer ce qu'elle pensait, c'était très bien ainsi.

Tout de même, la sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher, justement, d'y penser et ce dont elle se rendait compte ne lui plaisait pas. Peut-être qu'elle en avait envie après tout.

« Oh oui, je meurs d'envie de coucher avec toi sur le sol dur de cette pièce, dans cette position ridicule... C'est ce que tu veux entendre ? »

Maka cligna des yeux avant de répondre. Le calme qu'elle avait perdu quelques minutes auparavant semblait être totalement revenu.

« Donc si je comprends bien, cela veut dire que tu préfères la deuxième option ? »

Médusa manqua de jurer.

« Je dois dire que cette attitude fuyante ne te ressemble pas. Est-ce que c'est à cause du temps passé en prison ? Une question de fierté ?

—Peut-être que je ne suis juste pas excitée par les colliers comme une certaine personne. »

La jeune femme était si proche maintenant que ses cheveux qui tombaient comme un rideau autour de son visage et de ses oreilles lui cachaient le plafond et le reste de la pièce. Dans les yeux vert brillant, elle pouvait entrapercevoir son reflet flou.

En réalité, elle avait peur d'aimer cela. La contrainte d'un collier, l'emprisonnement, le fait d'être contrôlé, tout cela se rapportait à des choses qu'elle avait constamment haït et refusé. Alors, si elle se mettait à apprécier le port de la lanière de cuir, même par jeu, une partie d'elle même était effrayé par la possibilité de ce que cela signifiait. Peut-être allait-elle ensuite se satisfaire de sa condition de prisonnière et après cela, elle perdrait toute chance de s'échapper. Pas qu'elle n'ai déjà failli mettre tout cela à l'eau avec sa tentative d'assassinat mais au moins, cela se serait fait sans que son esprit en soit brisé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'attires là-dedans ? Le cuir, La constriction, La prise de contrôle ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'agit du fait que ce soit moi dans cette position ? »

Timidement, les lèvres de la meister s'étirèrent en un sourire, un sourire indéchiffrable. Ce sourire s'imprima dans la rétine de Médusa et, alors qu'elle observait son reflet dans les yeux de Maka, c'était comme si les deux images se superposaient dans une mise en abîme si profonde que le sourire finissait par devenir le sien.

« Faisons un jeu, annonça Maka, nomme les parties du corps que tu voudrais que je touche et je m'exécuterais à chaque fois. Tu choisis quand et où tu veux que j'agisse. Comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en position de contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? Juste une condition... »

Ses doigts caressèrent à nouveau l'espace entre la peau et le cuir, puis raffermirent leur prise sur le collier, la tirant légèrement en avant.

« Cette main ne bouge pas.

—Tu ne risques pas d'aller bien bas dans ce cas... »

D'un mouvement des hanches, Maka modifia sa position tout en prenant soin d’exécuter un frottement contre le bas-ventre de Médusa.

« Nous verrons si tu es sage. »

La sorcière ne chercha même pas à retenir le ricanement qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Alors ? »

Visiblement, elle prenait sa première réponse comme un oui. La sorcière devait avouer que sa proposition avait quelque chose d'un peu plus excitant.

« Les lèvres. »

Elle avait décidé d'arrêter d'y réfléchir ; se prendre la tête sur ce problème au final ridicule ne lui apporterait rien. Autant profiter de ce qu'elle avait.

La bouche de Maka se posa sur la sienne. Les muscles de ses mains se crispèrent alors qu'elle l'attirait par la nuque pour renforcer le baiser. À cause de la position, Médusa sentait une légère douleur dans ses bras toujours maintenus au dessus de sa tête mais celle-ci se retrouvait peu à peu noyée sous la sensation des lèvres humides de Maka, de ses dents blanches mordillant la peau autour de sa bouche et de sa langue qui glissait à l'intérieur. Chacun de ses gestes étaient assurés et dotés d'une vigueur presque brutale.

Médusa devait dire que la jeune fille embrassait plutôt bien mais elle n'hésita pas à la mordre lorsque l'occasion se présenta. Maka s'écarta d'un coup et porta une main –pas celle qui tenait le collier, cependant– à sa joue.

« Aouch, qu'est-ce que...

—Quand je précise les lèvres, je n'attends pas que tu viennes fourrer ta langue dans ma bouche. »

Dommage qu'elle n'ait plus eu de serpents à se disposition pour en glisser un dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, Shinigami ne manquait pas de prudence et le docteur Stein s'était assuré que pas une seule vipère ne resta à l'intérieur de son corps.

Frottant sa main contre sa joue, comme si la masser permettrait de faire déjà disparaître la douleur, Maka grommela.

« Tu avais l'air d'apprécier pourtant... et ce n'était pas la peine de mordre si fort. Je crois que je saigne un peu.

—Pauvre petite... Les règles sont les règles, c'est bien toi qui as proposé cela n'est-ce pas ? Alors

assume tes décisions. »

À ce moment, la meister sembla se rendre enfin compte qu'elle ne bloquait plus les bras de Médusa et que la sorcière était ainsi libre de ses mouvements. Pourtant, celle-ci n'avait pas encore bougé.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne tenterais rien. Du moins, aussi longtemps que tu ne feras plus d'erreur. »

La jeune femme déglutit avant d'essuyer sur sa jupe sa main moite maintenant libre.

« Et maintenant ?

—Déboutonne moi de ce haut. »

Maka s'exécuta maladroitement, bataillant avec ses doigts disponibles. Les boutons de l'uniforme des prisonniers de Shibusen n'étaient pas spécialement difficiles à retirer mais elle n'utilisait pas sa main dominante.

« Cela irait plus vite si tu utilisais tes deux mains. »

Nouveau grommellement, suivit du détachement d'un bouton supplémentaire.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à ne pas me lâcher ?

—Cela te dérange ? »

En y pensant plus en détail, non, se disait Médusa. Elle commençait à s'habituer à la chaleur de la main de Maka contre son cou et si celle-ci la surprenait parfois en tirant légèrement sur le collier, ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable pour autant. Il existait de toute manière des fétiches bien plus étranges sur lesquels elle aurait pu tomber.

« Pas particulièrement, je suis juste encore un peu étonnée de trouver ce fantasme chez toi. »

La jeune femme ne lui avait d'ailleurs toujours rien dit sur ses raisons, ce qui l'attirait. Médusa doutait qu'elle lui en fasse part si elle ne l'avait pas fait la première fois.

Dans un petit clac, le dernier bouton fut détaché et le torse de la prisonnière mis à nu.

« Clavicule. »

L'instant d'après, les lèvres de Maka s'appuyaient contre sa peau. Sa langue caressa le contour marqué par les os avant d'en remonter le long, vers le cou. Médusa posa sa main sur son crâne, contre les mèches de ses cheveux doux et la repoussa légèrement.

« Plus bas. »

Sans se plaindre, la jeune femme obéit. La sorcière la laissa faire quelques instants avant de prononcer sa nouvelle demande.

« La poitrine maintenant. »

Maka se redressa légèrement avant d'appuyer sa main libre contre un sein. Elle le palpa, le soupesa, caressa le téton avec ses doigts. Un ongle érafla la peau, la meister appuya contre le bouton de chair rose et Médusa laissa échapper un faible grognement. Puis se furent ses lèvres qui s'y accrochèrent, alors qu'elle tendait sa main vers l'autre sein.

Les petits bruits de succion et les gémissement entre eux retentissaient en écho dans les oreilles de la sorcière qui sentait son souffle s'accélérer. Ses propres bras restaient inertes et malgré la frustration de ne pas pouvoir toucher le corps au dessus d'elle, Médusa suivait ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt. L'intérêt du jeu en aurait été gâché si elle revenait dessus. Elle n'avait plus qu'à supporter l'étrange sensation peu commode de ne pas savoir où placer ses membres au repos.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle donna à Maka toutes les parties du corps qui lui passaient à l'esprit. Elle lui fit embrasser ses doigts, mordre son épaule et la força à descendre sa bouche le plus loin possible sur son ventre pour voir jusqu'où elle pourrait aller sans lâcher le collier. La sorcière n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle eut des crampes au bras à cause de l'exercice.

Actuellement, la meister avait sa main libre entre ses cuisses, deux doigts caressant les lèvres de son sexe. Pour cela, elle avait du se déplacer légèrement sur le côté, laissant la voie libre à Médusa pour bouger si elle le désirait mais la sorcière restait toujours immobile. Une douce langueur imprégnait chaque mouvement et un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme tandis que leurs regards se rencontraient.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je les insère plus profondément ?

—Non. Pas maintenant. »

Toutes ses volontés ayant étés exécutés par Maka, elle se dit qu'après tout, elle pouvait bien lui jeter un os à ronger à son tour. Même si celle-ci avait obéit à tous les ordres avec une réjouissance certaine, la sorcière voyait bien que ses yeux revenaient constamment sur le collier. Médusa inclina la tête sur le côté, mettant son cou en valeur.

« Allez, fais toi plaisir. »

La meïster cligna des yeux deux fois, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Vraiment ?

—Mon cou est tout à toi. »

L'instant d'après, sa bouche était contre elle. Maka n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer sa main toujours appuyée sur le sexe de la sorcière. Elle déposa tout d'abord de légers baisers, effleurant à peine la surface de la peau avant de la mordiller. Médusa fut surprise de se rendre compte à quel point elle aimait ça.

Bien vite, sa partenaire se mit à accélérer la cadence. Les gestes de Maka étaient moins précis qu'auparavant mais débordaient d'empressement et de passion, comme si elle voulait la toucher partout à la fois sans arriver à aller assez vite. Les lèvres humides contre son cou constituaient un écho de son sexe mouillé par l'excitation, la langue qui léchait l'espace entre la peau salé et le cuir un rappel des doigts qui continuaient de la caresser plus bas.

Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre son point culminant et son corps s'arqua en réaction. La bouche de Maka vint se plaquer contre la sienne alors que ses doigts griffaient le collier en même temps que sa nuque et l'odeur acide-amère de la cyprine se mêla à celle si douce de ses cheveux. Son cerveau s'embourbait dans du coton, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour du dos de la meister. Leur petit jeu s'était achevé.

Médusa songea vaguement que cela faisait des années, depuis son enfermement, qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'orgasme –qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'acte sexuel tout court. La main contre sa nuque remonta caresser la racine de ses cheveux alors que Maka l'embrassait encore et encore.

Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, elle essuya son autre main sur sa chemise blanche avant de s'en servir pour aider la sorcière à se redresser. La soulevant à moitié par le bras, la tirant à moitié par le collier de l'autre côté. Médusa se retrouva à genoux devant elle, frémissante sous l'excitation passée et avec l'impression que sa cervelle surchauffait malgré l'engourdissement. Ses mains firent tomber la jupe et les sous-vêtements de Maka sur le sol si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à l'ordre passé par sa boîte grise.

Les cuisses de la jeune femme étaient chaudes sous ses doigts, dur contraste avec le sol glacé qui égratignait ses genoux et qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Maka avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux bruns qu'elle caressait doucement mais sa prise sur la lanière autour du cou de la sorcière restait stricte. Sa respiration s'était transformé en halètement saccadés alors qu'elle suppliait alternativement Médusa d'aller plus vite et de ne pas s'arrêter. Celle-ci trouvait l'idée assez ironique vu leur position.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Maka jura.

« Merde...

—Excusez moi, il va bientôt être l'heure de la fin des visites. »

Un des avantages de la salle où elles se trouvaient se situait dans la sonorité particulière des lieux ; on pouvait percevoir sans problèmes des bruits venant de l'extérieur mais de l'autre côté les sons étaient étouffés si bien qu'il était impossible pour quelqu'un d'écouter à la porte et d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

D'un geste, Maka remonta culotte et jupon, puis elle redressa son col pour cacher au mieux les traces restantes provoquées par la chaîne dorée sur sa chair et alla appuyer sur un petit interrupteur placé contre la porte pour communiquer avec l'extérieur.

« Oui, donnez moi seulement quelques secondes. J'ai presque fini. »

Elle tourna le regard vers Médusa et relâcha le bouton.

« Rends toi plus présentable, tu veux ? »

Médusa se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours son haut déboutonné et sa poitrine exposée. Alors qu'elle arrangeait ce fait, Maka s'occupait de corriger les derniers détails douteux de sa propre apparence. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle posa un regard critique sur la sorcière.

En voyant le regard de la jeune femme tomber sur son cou et grimacer légèrement, Médusa sourit sarcastiquement. Entre les suçons et les traces de griffures, il était difficile de faire croire que rien n'était arrivé.

La meister s'approcha et enserra la sorcière dans une embrassade maladroite. Tout en respirant ses cheveux, la prisonnière se demanda où elle voulait en venir. Elles restèrent ainsi l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes, puis un petit clic se produit et Maka se recula.

« Cela te va mieux qu'à moi. », annonça-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Ses doigts décalèrent un peu la position du collier de cuir, elle remonta aussi bien qu'elle pouvait le petit col de la chemise des prisonniers et aplatit les mèches rebelles brunes autour du cou.

Finalement, elle alla ouvrir la porte et elles prirent le chemin du retour, accompagnées du garde que Maka maintint un peu en retrait en se plaçant au milieu pour qu'il n'aille pas jeter un coup d'œil de trop près à la sorcière.

Une fois arrivées dans la cellule, elle enfila ses chaînes à la prisonnière et détacha délicatement la bande de cuir censée lui imposer obéissance, ses doigts frôlant plus longtemps que nécessaire la nuque qu'elle avait marqué. Elle partit sans un mot mais Médusa savait déjà qu'elle reviendrait comme toujours et parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Restait à savoir quand. Médusa n'avait aucune idée de si l'une d'elles y avait gagné quoi que ce soit ou si elles y avaient au final toutes deux perdu. Dans tous les cas, elle était maintenant prisonnière même dans sa cellule du poids du collier et du froid des maillons de la chaîne que Maka lui avait attaché au cou.

 


End file.
